Toothbrush
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Love starts with a toothbrush.


I've been listening to my new Brad Paisley CD, This Is Country Music, and one song in particular, Toothbrush, inspired me. So I sat down, and this came out! It doesn't follow canon exactly, but I did write it with the Canada scene in mind (as in they kissed. A lot.) LOL. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine! NONE OF IT IS MINE!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

"I can't believe it's finally happening."

"Believe it, buddy."

Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster were at the Psych office at just after six p.m., and Shawn was practically giddy. Tonight was his first official date with Juliet O'Hara, and he could barely keep his feet on the ground.

Gus could feel Shawn's excitement, and he was thrilled for his best friend, as well as slightly smug. Everyone around them had seen this coming for nearly five years.

In the bathroom, Shawn was shaving his face. Normally he only shaved every other day or so, and he never shaved before a date. But this wasn't just any date. And Juliet wasn't just any girl. He was going to do this right.

Gus hung by the bathroom door, his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you going to take her dancing? Women like dancing, you know."

"Gus, I think I know what women like." Shawn moved the razor blade smoothly over his skin.

"Yes, you do. But if I remember correctly, you said Juliet wasn't just any woman."

She certainly wasn't. Shawn couldn't help but smile.

"So you need to show her that. Pull out all the stops. Take her to dinner, then out dancing. I guarantee you, she'll love it."

Shawn rinsed the shaving cream off of his face, then applied his favorite aftershave. "Thanks for the tip, buddy. But I've already got the whole night planned."

Gus just shook his head and chuckled softly to himself.

_Love starts with a toothbrush_

_A Bic razor and a Dixie cup_

_A little splash of aftershave_

_Before you leave for that first date_

It was close to midnight when Shawn and Juliet walked up to Juliet's apartment building. After dinner, he had taken her dancing, and just holding her so close to him as they swayed in time to the music was enough to send him to the moon and back. It was a very traditional, normal date, but because he was with her, it was the best date of his life.

As they walked down the sidewalk, they held hands and enjoyed the warm night air. "This is nice, Shawn," Juliet commented, squeezing his hand.

He pulled her closer to him and rested his head against hers. "I'm glad you had a nice time, Jules."

She couldn't help smiling. For once he was being serious and calm, and it was a different side of him completely.

They arrived at her apartment building too soon, and as Juliet reached for her keys, Shawn reached out and gently cupped her face in his hands. They had kissed before, several times in fact, but this kiss was different. It was the traditional, end of the night goodbye kiss, and he couldn't resist.

Juliet smiled when he leaned in, and she met him halfway.

Their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss, and when they broke apart, Juliet was starry eyed and her lips were swollen.

Shawn reached out and gently ran his thumb over her cheek. "Good night, Jules."

"Night, Shawn."

He smiled, brushing her hair back before he headed down the steps of the apartment building. He wanted nothing more than to go upstairs with her, but tonight, he would be a gentleman.

Tomorrow was another story entirely.

_Seeing stars in both your eyes_

_After that long kiss good night_

Eight months after their first date, Shawn knew exactly what he wanted. So he took Gus to a jeweler downtown, and after hours of searching, Shawn settled on what he thought was the perfect engagement ring for the woman he loved.

He had it all planned out. He would take her back to the restaurant where they'd had their first date, and over a bottle of wine, he would ask her the question he'd been dying to ask her since five minutes after they first met.

But Shawn Spencer could never keep a secret for very long. A couple of days after he bought the ring, he strolled into the Santa Barbara Police Department, a ridiculous grin on his face.

He caught Juliet as she was pouring a cup of coffee, and right there in front of everyone, he dropped to one knee and whipped out a sparkling diamond ring.

"Juliet O'Hara, will you-"

He didn't even get the words out. Juliet leaned down and hugged him so tight, he couldn't speak. Everyone who was watching erupted into applause and congratulatory cheers, and Chief Vick told both of them to take the rest of the day off.

Shawn just grinned as he led his fiancé out of the precinct.

He was the luckiest man in the world.

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Six months after Shawn proposed, Juliet was ready to pull her hair out. Her mom and aunts had flown up to Santa Barbara to help her plan the wedding, but about five minutes after they arrived, she was ready for them to leave. She loved her family dearly, but they had their own ideas of what a perfect wedding would be like, and it was quickly resembling a circus.

Shawn was also intimidated by everything her family was suggesting, and Juliet got the feeling that he would be happy just eloping. So would she, for that matter.

And with that thought came a plan.

Friday night, her mother and her aunts were in the guest room, with the bedspread covered in pictures of dresses and different colored roses. They were so loud, they didn't notice Juliet sneak down the hall and past their door on her way to the front door.

Outside, parked by the curb, Shawn was waiting in the blueberry. In the backseat, looking quite uncomfortable, Gus, Lassiter and Henry were squeezed together.

Carrying her duffle bag, Juliet hurried to the blueberry. She tossed the bag into the trunk, then rushed around to the passenger's seat and got in.

"Let's go!"

Shawn grinned and pulled away from the curb, then pressed down hard on the gas pedal.

_Forever starts with a suitcase_

_Sneaking out the window to get away_

_To a car parked by the curb _

_Gassed up for Gatlinburg_

An hour later, they arrived at the chapel Juliet had chosen. It wasn't too cheesy or corny, and Shawn was fine with it. He didn't care. He was marrying the woman he loved.

Lassiter walked Juliet down the aisle and gave her away, and Gus and Henry stood beside Shawn as his best men. It was simple and perfect and so them.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Lassiter absently squeezed Juliet's arm. "I do." He kissed her cheek, then placed her hand in Shawn's. Backing away, he took his place across from Gus and Henry, crossing his arms and standing tall.

Shawn couldn't resist leaning over and kissing Juliet's cheek. "Love you, Jules."

A beautiful smile appeared on her face as she took his hand. "I love you, too, Shawn."

Henry nudged Gus and beamed with pride. He had never thought he'd live to see this day. But Shawn had picked a wonderful woman to spend his life with.

Gus returned Henry's smile, though there was less enthusiasm in his than in Henry's. His best friend was getting married. He knew this day was coming, and he knew that they would always be best friends. But a small part of him was just the tiniest bit jealous and sad.

Lassiter stood tall as Shawn and Juliet recited their vows to each other. He loved Juliet like a little sister, and while he didn't think Spencer was anywhere near good enough for her, he was happy because he could see that they did love each other.

"Do you, Shawn Spencer, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Shawn brought Juliet's hand up to his mouth and gently kissed her fingers. "I do."

"And do you, Juliet O'Hara, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part?"

Juliet looked at Shawn with love and adoration in her eyes. "I do."

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Grinning, Shawn took Juliet into her arms. Then he dramatically dipped her to the floor before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Juliet could hear clapping and someone telling them to get a room, but all she could see was Shawn.

Her husband.

_A little chapel and a couple rings_

_Will get you two toothbrushes by the bathroom sink_

After the ceremony, the group squeezed back into the blueberry and headed back to Juliet's apartment building. She wasn't looking forward to telling her mother what she'd just done, but she was married. She was practically giddy as she felt the gold band resting on her left hand.

Reaching out, she placed her hand on Shawn's leg. "I love you, Shawn."

He smiled and winked at her. "Love you, too, Jules."

They finally arrived at Juliet's apartment building, and as Shawn parked the blueberry, Juliet turned in her seat and looked at three of the most important men in her life.

"Thank you guys for coming," she finally murmured.

"Wouldn't have missed it for anything," Henry assured her. He reached out and squeezed his new daughter-in-law's hand.

"Same here," Gus agreed.

Lassiter just smiled at his partner, and she smiled back. He didn't have to say anything. She knew him well enough to know exactly what he was thinking.

She turned around and started to get out of the car, but as her hand touched the handle, she hesitated.

Shawn watched her. "What's wrong, Jules?"

Letting out a breath, she looked at Shawn. "I'm not going up there. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"I could eat," Gus volunteered from the backseat.

"Then let's go." Shawn guided the blueberry from the curb again, and they were gone.

_Everything that's anything_

_Starts out as a little thing_

_Just needs a little time and room to grow_

_Step by step, day by day_

_It all adds up along the way_

_And the next thing that you know_

Shawn looked proud as they stood on the lawn in front of a two story house. Juliet was beside him, resting her head on his arm. He kissed her head lovingly.

They had started the search for their first home long before they eloped, but it was only a few weeks ago that Shawn had been driving through this neighborhood on his way to see Gus. He had spotted this house and the For Sale sign, and he immediately took a picture and sent it to Juliet.

The next day, they put down their offer to buy the house.

Juliet looked up at Shawn, a brilliant smile on her face. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"We are." He pulled the keys from his pocket and dangled them from his fingers. "I'll race you inside!" He took off, and Juliet laughed before chasing after him.

They raced into the house, and as they stood in their spacious living room, Juliet almost couldn't believe it. They were starting a life together.

_Life starts with a little house_

_A corner lot on the edge of town_

_A weed eater and a picket fence_

_You think it's good as the getting gets_

Almost six months after Shawn and Juliet moved into their new home, Shawn awoke to the sound of Juliet retching in their bathroom. With a frown, he got out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. "Jules?"

Juliet was hunched over the toilet, her fingers grasping the cool porcelain tightly as she heaved.

With a soft sound of sympathy, Shawn knelt down beside his wife and gently rubbed her back.

Finally her stomach was empty, and Juliet leaned back into Shawn's embrace.

He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck. "You okay?"

"It's probably the flu, or something I ate." They stood up together, and Shawn watched as she brushed her teeth thoroughly.

What was going on with her?

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

A few days later, Shawn and Gus were hanging out at the Psych office when Juliet walked in. There was something behind her back, and she wore a smile that conveyed happiness and, to a small extent, worry.

Shawn tossed the paper ball through the hoop, then got to his feet. "What do you have there, little wife?"

Breathing deeply, Juliet produced a large Hawaiian pineapple with a diaper attached to it. "I have something to tell you, Shawn."

He took the pineapple and studied his wife intently.

"You're going to be a dad, Shawn."

Gus and Juliet both gasped when Shawn lost color in his cheeks and hit the floor.

_Then she wakes up feeling bad_

_You're both wondering what's up with that_

"How are you feeling, Juliet?"

"I'm okay."

She was sitting on an examination table in her doctor's office, her hand absently resting over her abdomen. Beside her, looking quite uncomfortable, Shawn was sitting in a chair and trying not to look intimidated by everything that was going on.

After taking several tests and telling Shawn the results, Juliet made an appointment to have an ultrasound done. She was thrilled, but Shawn was quietly reserved, and she understood that. He would come to terms with this in his own time, and once he did, she had no doubts that he would make an amazing father.

A thorough examination was performed, and through the whole thing, Shawn remained silent. It wasn't until the ultrasound machine was brought into the room that he looked up.

"What's that?"

"It's an ultrasound machine," the doctor explained, smearing a blue gel on Juliet's taut abdomen. Then she turned on the machine and began moving a wand over Juliet's abdomen.

Shawn got to his feet to get a better look at the screen.

Finally the doctor smiled and pointed to a tiny blob on the screen. "There's your baby."

"That's… that's our baby?" Shawn's voice was filled with wonder, and he absently grasped Juliet's hand.

Tears filled Juliet's eyes as she took in Shawn's wondrous expression. He was captivated with the tiny spot the doctor pointed to.

Bringing her hand up to his mouth, Shawn gently kissed Juliet's palm. Then he leaned down close to her abdomen.

"Hi in there, peanut."

_Everything that's anything_

_Starts out as a little thing_

_Just needs a little time and room to grow_

_Step by step, day by day_

_It all adds up along the way_

_And the next thing that you know_

Three years later, Juliet moved slowly to the couch and turned on the T.V. after dinner. Then she placed the remote on her swollen belly, grinning as she listened to Shawn's ongoing struggle in the bathroom.

Upstairs, Shawn pulled his son out of the tub and began drying him off with a thick towel. Little Michael just laughed and tried his best to escape his father's grasp.

"Oh, no, you don't. You're getting ready for bed, little man." His voice was stern, but there was a smile on his face.

"No, Daddy!" Michael squealed as his father attempted to dry his hair.

"Yes, son." With well practiced hands, Shawn grabbed Michael's fire truck pajamas and managed to dress the squirmy little boy.

"Daddy!" Michael pouted, and Shawn melted. His little boy had his mother's pout, one that was often very difficult to say no to. He thought of Juliet and the baby that was due to arrive next month, and his heart skipped a beat. If it was a girl, and she had Juliet's smile, he would never be able to say no to her.

_One night around eight o'clock_

_You scrub him down, then you dry him off_

_You pick him up and put his little feet_

_On the stool by the bathroom sink_

Picking his boy up, he set Michael on his little stool and grabbed his racecar toothbrush. Then he grabbed the tube of kid's Crest and squeezed a tiny amount onto Michael's toothbrush.

As Michael put the toothbrush into his mouth and began moving it just like his daddy had taught him, Shawn felt a surge of pride and love for his little boy. He had never thought he'd be a father, let alone a good one.

Absently he brushed Michael's thick hair back and kissed his little forehead.

_You grab the Crest and a Dixie cup_

_It all hits you as he opens up_

"I love you, little man."

Michael grinned, and Shawn helped his boy rinse his mouth. Then he took Michael's hand and held it tight as the little boy jumped down from the stool.

"Love you, Daddy!"

Shawn just grinned as he turned the bathroom light off, and the two walked down the hall together.

_Love starts with a toothbrush_

The End!

A/N: Aww, Daddy Shawn! And yes, I took the pineapple part from my story, Huggies For Pineapples. LOL. Hope everyone enjoyed this! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
